Some motorcycles may be difficult to start when cold or hot, and may be especially difficult to kick start. Occasionally, when kick starting a motorcycle, the engine may fire prematurely and cause the engine to kick back against a rider trying to start the motorcycle. This kick back may cause injury to the rider.
Adjusting the timing of the motorcycle engine may help the engine to start more easily and help avoid the kick back situation. However, adjusting magneto timing on conventional engines may be difficult or in inconvenient.
Some implementations were conceived in light of the above mentioned problems or limitations, among other things.